


Считая дневные часы

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Angst, Blood Sharing, Cutting, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobic violence in later chapters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Servant, Melancholy, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: После смерти своей младшей сестры Хейзел Даниэль оказывается абсолютно потерян. В Англии у него больше не осталось ничего важного, и он хочет убраться оттуда, не важно куда. Когда коллега рассказывает о том, что таинственный иностранный аристократ нуждается в работниках, Даниэль хватается за эту возможность. Чтобы встретиться с нанимателем он отправляется в глухие леса Пруссии. Незаметно для себя, очень скоро он окажется погружен в самые темные тайны Бренненбургского замка – по самую шею.
Relationships: Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count the Daylight Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331632) by [nereidee (aurasama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee). 



_Ноябрь 1840_

  
В спальне пахло пылью и золой. Он не совсем понимал, почему; все выглядело чистым и абсолютно не тронутым. Сложно было представить, что кто-то хотя бы раз посетил эти комнаты, но барон сообщил, что их действительно занимал предыдущий смотритель.

  
  


\- Как он умер? – спросил Даниэль у посыльного, который сопровождал его всю дорогу до нового дома.

  
– Мы не совсем уверены, - ответил мужчина, подумав. – Он не был слишком старым, но я слыхал, что у него не выдержало сердце. Кто знает, может быть он просто был не слишком здоров.  
  
Дорога от ближайшего города заняла почти весь вечер. Узкая колея вела их сквозь темный прусский лес, медленно взбираясь вверх по холмам, открывая перед Даниэлем потрясающий вид на долину внизу. Ему казалось, что покачивания повозки вызовут у него тошноту. Он привык к такого рода передвижениям в своей родной Англии, но он никогда до этого не поднимался вверх по таким склонам. Однако, спустя какое-то время, рассматривая вид, открывающийся ему из окна, пришлось признать, что это было что-то невероятное. Он видел бесконечные долины и замок, находившийся так высоко, что кроны самых высоких деревьев едва доходили до его окон.

  
  
То, что он согласился вступить в эту должность в отдаленном замке, все еще казалось каким-то странным сном. Весь прошедший год прошел словно в тумане. По возвращении из Алжира вместе со своим коллегой и наставником, профессором Гербертом, Даниэль получил ужасные известия: его младшая сестра скончалась за время его отсутствия после продолжительной борьбы со болезнью. Последующие месяцы ему совершенно не запомнились. Предполагалось, что он должен был помогать каталогизировать привезенные из экспедиции артефакты, готовить их к предстоящей выставке, но мыслями он был далеко от работы. Ничего не приносило ему успокоения, и, в конце концов, профессор Герберт обратился к нему с предложением.

  
\- Барон?

  
Профессор кивнул, сжимая в руках письмо.

\- Он покровитель университета. Помогает спонсировать экспедиции, и тому подобное. Я встречал его пару раз… он подыскивает работника.

  
– Но…

  
– Подумай над этим, Даниэль. Смена обстановки пойдет тебе на пользу.

Он сделал так, как подсказывал профессор, и подал заявку на открытую вакансию смотрителя замка. Барон Александр был пожилым прусским аристократом, без жены и наследника, и, согласно его собственным словам, стал слишком старым, чтобы самостоятельно ухаживать за находящейся в его владении собственностью. Когда Даниэль приехал в Бренненбург, то смог понять, почему. Замок нельзя было назвать огромным, но в нем было два достаточно просторных крыла и главный зал. К облегчению Даниэля, в его обязанности не входило ухаживать за всеми тремя этажами, двумя над землей, и одним – подземным. Некоторые части замка сейчас не использовались, и, если верить историям, которых он наслушался в ближайшей деревне, Альтштадте, подземелья замка раньше использовались как городская тюрьма, пока настоящую тюрьму не построили в более подходящем месте. Похоже, единственное, что хранили в подвалах сейчас - это вино.

  
  
Даже будучи совсем неухоженным, Бренненбургский замок все еще производил впечатление. Даниэль подумал, что это одновременно красивое и печальное место. Солнечный свет едва проникал в коридоры, и многие из них приходилось освещать факелами и свечами даже днем. Подвал пребывал в запущенном состоянии; в некоторых местах произошли обвалы. Бренненбург окутала атмосфера забвения, и Даниэль не был уверен, что какие-либо работы по реновации могут это изменить. Удивительно, но, как оказалось, единственным обитателем замка был сам барон. Как он справлялся до этого момента оставалось загадкой; во время их первой встречи у Даниэля сложилось впечатление, что барон не может себе позволить держать укомплектованный штат прислуги, хотя замок определённо в этом нуждался. Барона же, по-видимому, такой образ жизни устраивал, что наводило на мысли, не был ли он по натуре своей отшельником, который предпочитал, чтобы никто не нарушал границы его тихого уединения.

  
  
Каким бы странным ни был новый работодатель, новое жилище приводило Даниэля в восторг. На обоях в его комнате не было никаких следов прошедших лет, а в камине не было сажи. Кровать впечатляла. Большой балдахин с тяжелой бархатной драпировкой зеленого цвета и настолько красивое вышитое покрывало, что с трудом верилось, что эти комнаты предназначались для замкового смотрителя. Если бы он не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что апартаменты предназначались какому-нибудь родственнику барона. Но, судя по всему, никого в живых у него не осталось.

  
  
Обязанности его были предельно простыми. Уборка и ремонт там, где это было возможно; попытки остановить общее запустение. В теплое время года – работа в саду. Даниэль был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что многие внешние постройки находятся в удовлетворительном состоянии. В сарае хранились столярные инструменты и запасы древесины, стекла для окон, кирпичи, плитки, смола, и все то, что присылал посыльный каждые пару месяцев. Александр заметил, что верховой приезжал с повозками так, как ему было угодно, и нужды следить за этим не было. Похоже, их соглашение действовало уже более десяти лет, и, если это облегчало ему работу, Даниэль не видел смысла с этим спорить.  
  
Дождь ударил в окна, и мир снаружи сделался тусклым и смазанным. С того момента как он прибыл, дожди шли практически ежедневно; осень мчалась навстречу зиме. Даниэль задернул шторы и придвинулся поближе к огню. Прохлада поздней осени подбиралась вместе с надвигающимися сумерками, и он почувствовал дрожь. Тонкие стекла в оконных рамах не могли удержать внутри тепло от камина, и Даниэль задавался вопросом, как Александру удавалось справляться самому долгими суровыми зимами. С того момента, как началась его служба в качестве смотрителя, Даниэль видел барона всего несколько раз – видимо, он спал большую часть дня, что нисколько не удивляло на самом деле. Александр казался почти болезненно худым, и, хотя и был очень тверд в своих инструкциях, уже не казался таким непререкаемым авторитетом, каким, очевидно, видели его местные жители.  
  
Совсем не таким, каким он предстал в их первую встречу.

Тепло от камина наполняло комнату, а Даниэль сидел на кровати и задумчиво смотреть на огонь. Холод медленно отпускал его пальцы. Мыслями он вернулся к ночи своего приезда в Бренненбург. Человек, встретивший его у ворот, казался совсем не похожим на его нынешнего хозяина.


	2. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You bury me slowly, you bury me slowly  
> Take what you can, give what you don't need  
> Still I'll let it be known in every parish; you are loved, you are loved'  
> Susanne Sundfør – When  
> «ты медленно хоронишь меня, медленно хоронишь меня,  
> Ты берешь, то, что можешь, отдаешь, что не нужно  
> Но я хочу, чтобы знали в каждом приходе, тебя любят, тебя любят»  
> Susanne Sundfør – When

_Октябрь 1840_  
  
Возможно, во всем был виноват пронизывающий ветер, но Даниэль почувствовал, как по спине пробежала волна холода, когда вместе с посыльным, который нес его дорожный сундук, прошел сквозь замковые ворота. Перед ними распахнулись главные двери и в приглашающем свете возникла высокая фигура.   
  
Посыльный снял шляпу и уважительно поклонился.

\- Господин Барон, сэр, позвольте представить вам англичанина. Прошу прощения, что дорога заняла у нас только времени.   
  
\- Все в порядке, Габриэль, - ответил мужчина, и Даниэль почувствовал, как от этого у него внутри все сжалось в комок. Голос был глубоким и раскатистым, и, хотя он не выдал и толики недружелюбия, в нем чувствовалась некоторая неловкость. Осанка мужчины была идеальной, а тело таким худым, что в темноте он напоминал скелет.   
  
\- Даниэль, это господин барон Александр Бренненбургский, единственный владелец замка, и ваш наниматель. Надеюсь, вы будете служить ему верой и правдой, - провозгласил посыльный.   
  
Барон протянул руку, и Даниэль пожал ее, поклонившись.   
\- Рад, наконец, с вами познакомиться, Даниэль.  
  
\- Мне тоже приятно, господин барон, сэр, - он поспешил ответить. – Мне бы хотелось оказаться полезным для вас, насколько у меня получится.   
\- Я уверен, так и будет, - ответил Александр; когда их взгляды встретились в первый раз, он улыбался, показывая зубы. Рука барона была обжигающе горячей, особенно в сравнении с ледяной кожей Даниэля, и, казалось, что его глаза светились в темноте. Даниэль поежился вновь, но теперь он был уверен: ветер тут был абсолютно ни при чем. Наконец, барон ослабил рукопожатие, и повернулся к посыльному.   
\- Благодарю за оказанную помощь, Габриэль. Она не останется без награды.   
\- Ваша светлость слишком любезны, - ответил посыльный, снова поклонившись.   
\- Спасибо, что помогли мне добраться сюда, - сказал Даниэль, и в ответ ему улыбнулись.   
\- Не стоит благодарности, Даниэль. Надеюсь, ваше пребывание здесь будет приятным. А мне пора возвращаться назад. – Он натянул шляпу и кивнул. – Господин барон. Даниэль.   
  


Когда покачивающийся экипаж въехал в темный лес и пропал из виду, Даниэль почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. Даже сквозь одежду он ощущал исходящее от мужчины тепло.   
  
\- Что же, - произнес барон, - стоит ли нам войти внутрь? Уверен, вам хотелось бы увидеть не только внутренний двор.   
\- Да, сэр, - ответил Даниэль, стараясь звучать увереннее, чем это было на самом деле.   
  
Просторный вестибюль был полностью облицован серым камнем. Отблески факелов плясали по стенам и окрашивали пространство теплым светом, отражаясь от стекол в окнах и рыцарских доспехов, охраняющих вход. Полы укрывали красивые украшенные ковры, а глубоко внутри помещения можно было увидеть свисающие со стен гобелены, на которых был вышит черный прусский орел.

\- Надеюсь, вы будете чувствовать себя как дома в моем скромном жилище, - произнес Александр, и в его голосе послышался смешок. Даниэль слегка улыбнулся, и к его ужасу, барон снова уставился ему прямо в глаза. Они все еще стояли пугающе близко друг к другу, и Даниэль подумал, будет ли невежливо отступит на шаг назад.

  
Он прочистил горло:

\- Да, я думаю, так и будет. Если я правильно понял, сэр, сейчас вы управляете замком самостоятельно?

\- Это так. Трудно найти людей, согласных оставаться в столь отдаленном месте круглый год; осенью и зимой погода здесь может быть весьма неприятной, - ответил барон. В этом свете его глаза казались янтарными. – Последний смотритель неожиданно скончался, как вы могли слышать. Его врач не смог сказать наверняка, но, возможно, жестокие зимы здесь подточили его здоровье, и его сердце не выдержало.

\- Да, я слышал об этом. Сожалею о его кончине, - с сочувствием сказал Даниэль.

Ему хотелось, чтобы барон отвернулся. Казалось, что его тело словно окаменело; ноги отказывались повиноваться и сойти с места до тех пор, пока взгляд чужих глаз был прикован к нему. Даниэль задумался, не было ли это причиной, почему местные жители отзывались об аристократе с таким уважением. Было совершенно ясно, что такой человек не станет выслушивать чьих-либо приказов. Он излучал власть одним своим видом.

\- Вы моложе, чем он был, когда занял эту должность, - задумчиво произнес Александр и, наконец, отвел взгляд. Даниэль подавил вздох облегчения. – Надеюсь, ваше здоровье не пострадает. 

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, сэр. Уверяю вас, что я в наилучшей своей форме.   
  
\- Отрадно это слышать. Мне, видимо, не удаётся удерживать верных слуг рядом столько, сколько бы мне того хотелось. – Даниэль подождал, но барон не стал развивать мысль. – Хотите посмотреть ваши комнаты? Вы проделали такой долгий путь, вам стоит хорошо отдохнуть, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности.

\- С удовольствием посмотрю, - ответил Даниэль и подхватил свой сундук. Они прошли сквозь холл, поднялись по каменной лестнице, мимо неосвещенных комнат и длинных коридоров, увешанных запыленными портретами. Стало понятно, почему барону понадобился смотритель – владения были впечатляющими, но все величие затмевало очевидное отсутствие должного ухода. Единственным знаком, указывающим на то, что эту часть замка все еще посещали, были зажженные фонари, висящие на стенах. 

Помещения для прислуги находились в самом конце левого крыла. В нескольких комнатах должны были размещаться горничные, работники кухни и конюшие, но сейчас кровати были холодны и пусты, а на полках стояли деревянные коробки, полные сломанных вещей. Судя по всему, сейчас эти комнаты использовались как склад.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Александр заговорил:

\- Я не могу больше удерживать весь штат прислуги в замке. Мне показалось более уместным воспользоваться этими комнатами, пусть даже таким образом, чем оставлять их пустыми.

\- Я бы принял такое же решение, сэр, - кивнул Даниэль. – Тем не менее, печально видеть, что в этих чудесных комнатах больше никого нет.

\- Увы, это так, - вздохнул барон. – В этом крыле очень многое восходит к первым годам существования Бренненбурга, но увы, без умелых рук, которые могли бы сохранить это, скоро все придет в упадок и исчезнет со временем.

  
Даниэль молчаливо согласился. Краска на многих картинах потускнела, некогда яркие цвета пострадали от пыли, влажности и солнечного света; стулья и диваны отчаянно нуждались в реставрации. Едва взглянув на картины становилось ясно, что они весьма ценные; работы конца 17 – начала 18 веков были заключены во впечатляющие золоченые рамы, многие выше человеческого роста. Даниэль задумался, не ожидает ли его такой же упадок в комнатах смотрителя.

\- Сюда, Даниэль. – Когда они дошли до конца коридора, барон открыл высокую дверь красного дерева, и Даниэль осознал, что его страхи были напрасны. Дверь вела в просторную гостиную с впечатляющими сине-золотыми шторами на окнах, высокими книжными полками и очень уютными на вид креслами, стоящими у большого камина. Некоторая мебель была накрыта чехлами. Ковры были толстыми и даже под подошвой обуви казались очень мягкими, а вся комната выглядела так, словно ее совсем недавно освободили.

  
Будучи честным с сами собой, Даниэль мог понять, почему барон не может себе позволить больше служащих; никогда еще он не встречал настолько роскошных комнат для прислуги.

\- Надеюсь, вы простите этот беспорядок, - Александр указал рукой на укрытую тканью мебель. – Это было меньшее, что я мог сделать, после того как ваш предшественник неожиданно скончался.

Даниэль покачал головой и улыбнулся:

\- Все в порядке, сэр. Это честь для меня; это гораздо больше, чем я ожидал.

\- Чего же вы ожидали? – проницательно спросил барон. Даниэль зарделся, но его ответа не стали дожидаться. – Направо – спальня. Можете обставить ее на свое усмотрение. Дверь в ванную – слева, но я должен предупредить, что вам самостоятельно придется нагревать себе воду.

\- С этим не будет никаких проблем, сэр, - слегка поклонившись, сказал Даниэль. – Я даже не знаю, что делать со всем этим пространством, его слишком много. Я уже чувствую себя избалованным.

В ответ на это барон рассмеялся. Даниэль нервно сглотнул. Он был приятно удивлен, что барон оказался более дружелюбным, чем он ожидал, но что-то в этом смехе было нервирующим. Как если бы это была какая-то очень личная шутка.

\- Вы мне льстите, - усмехнулся Александр, качнув головой. – В любом случае, я рад, что вы довольны своим жилищем. А теперь, давайте обсудим некоторые детали, прежде чем вы отправитесь спать.

\- Да, сэр.   
\- Ваша ответственность – левое крыло и основная часть замка, включая парадный холл. Библиотека находится в правом крыле. Мы можете посещать ее в свое свободное время, но вся остальная часть крыла – под запретом.

\- Почему, сэр? - Не успел остановить себя Даниэль.   
Александр одарил его легкой усмешкой:

\- В правом крыле находятся мои комнаты, и я предпочитаю заботиться о них сам.

\- Я, э-э, понимаю.

\- Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы меня тревожили в течение дня, если только не случилось чего-нибудь чрезвычайного. К сожалению, с возрастом у меня развилась досадная привычка спать большую часть дня, так что вам не стоит беспокоиться, если вы не будете видеть меня до сумерек. По ночам же, напротив, мое состояние становится слишком беспокойным, так что не удивляйтесь, если обнаружите меня бодрствующим в неурочные часы.

Даниэль постарался удержать нейтральный тон:

\- Ни в коем случае, сэр.

\- А теперь, что касается самого главного – ключей. Я советую держать главный ключ всегда при себе, - Александр покопался в кармане и вытащил тяжелый латунный ключ. – Возле вашей кровати есть небольшой шкафчик, в котором хранятся все остальные ключи. На каждом из них есть пометка. Не забывайте возвращать их на место, когда воспользуетесь ими.

Даниэль кивнул, выражая понимание. Ему показалось, что барон был рад сменить тему разговора. Он подумал о своем детстве, когда он частенько был сильно напуган и не мог уснуть, если было слишком темно. Не было ничего постыдного в том, что ребенок боялся темноты, но, разумеется, аристократ не стал бы признаваться в подобном перед слугой. Даниэль решил не расспрашивать.

\- Вы можете организовать свою работу так, как вам удобно. Ваш предшественник оставил очень детальные записи о том, как он распоряжался своим временем. Его записная книжка на столе, - барон указал вниз. – Кухня и столовая находятся на первом этаже. Вам нужно будет самостоятельно готовить себе еду, но о запасах беспокоиться нет нужды. Мои, то есть, уже наши посыльные привозят провизию в последнюю неделю месяца.

\- Продукты хранятся отдельно?

\- Да, - прозвучало в ответ. – В хранилище можно попасть прямиком из кухни. Но остальная часть подвала должна быть всегда заперта, и я бы посоветовал вам держаться как можно дальше от этого места. Стены больше не устойчивы и существует риск обрушения.

\- Я понял, господин барон.   
  
Барон снова улыбнулся, их на мгновение их взгляды встретились. Даниэль не знал, почему, но его охватило внезапное чувство – словно какой-то инстинкт подсказывал ему бежать без оглядки, но он не мог отвести глаза. Ноги стали будто каменными, а в груди стало так тяжело, что и не вздохнуть, словно вся тяжесть вековых замковых стен в одночасье опустилась на него. Затем Александр отвернулся, и Даниэль вздрогнул. Он чувствовал, как усталость от долгого путешествия тяжело оседает глубоко внутри.

\- Вам пора отдохнуть, Даниэль, - сказал барон. – Не сочтите за оскорбление, но вы выглядите как мертвец, поднятый из могилы.

_«Что же,_ \- мрачно подумал молодой человек, когда его оставили одного. _– Это нельзя считать оскорблением, если я действительно себя так чувствую»._

Беглый осмотр ванной комнаты показал, что там недавно убирались. Даниэль с тоской подумал о горячей ванне перед сном, но отказался от этой идеи. Нагрев воды потребовал бы много времени, и не было гарантии, что он не уснул бы перед камином в ожидании.

Решив оставить купание и прогулки по замку до следующего дня, он отнес сундук в спальню и быстро распаковал вещи. Каким бы впечатляющим его нынешнее жилище не было, он, несомненно, оценит его по достоинству после хорошего, долгого сна. В виске тупо пульсировало. Несмотря на горящий камин, Даниэль ощущал странную прохладу.

_«Надеюсь, я не подхвачу простуду»,_ \- сонно подумал он и зарылся под одеяло. Сознание его уплывало, и, под звуки завывающего за окном ветра, он уснул в считанные минуты.

* * *

Следующий день выдался безрадостным. Ветер поднялся с новой силой, и Даниэль проснулся от того, что в оконных рамах дребезжали стекла. В какой-то момент посреди ночи погас огонь, но в комнате все еще было достаточно тепло; он сонно потянулся, не торопясь одеваться. Даниэль чувствовал себя отдохнувшим; головная боль прошла вместе с чувством усталости.

В сером дневном свете комната выглядела еще лучше, чем запомнилась ему вчерашним вечером. Бледно-голубые обои с коричневыми узорами выглядели ухоженными – ни следа плесени. Темно-каштанового цвета отполированный стол казался забытым, словно им никто не пользовался. Накануне вечером Даниэль сложил на него свои книги, но теперь переложил их на книжную полку рядом, а на столе оставил лишь маленький портрет Хейзел. Хотя работа приносила ему неплохие деньги, у него не вышло заказать портрет побольше перед отбытием в Алжир, и теперь этот служил единственным напоминанием о сестре. Даниэль задумчиво вздохнул и установил портрет ровно посередине стола, чтобы она могла наблюдать за его работой. Несмотря на маленький размер, изображение было выполнено настолько искусно, что казалось, сестра сейчас заговорит с ним.

\- Ну что, - сказал Даниэль, продолжая смотреть на портрет. – Отныне это наш новый дом.

В спальне было довольно много пустого места, и он решил перенести одно из кресел из гостиной. Он мог бы проводить здесь уютные вечера за чтением, когда будет не в настроении находиться в одиночестве в соседней комнате, слишком большой для него одного.

Убирая тканевые чехлы с мебели, он заметил большой, скрытый простыней, предмет в углу комнаты, рядом с дверью в ванную. Он осторожно сдернул ткань и выдал изумленное «оу!».

Под тканью скрывалось зеркало. Высотой практически с его рост, с декоративной, позолоченной рамой, украшенной орнаментом из виноградных лоз и цветов; больше произведение искусства, чем обычное зеркало. Золото немного потускнело, а в одном из углов треснуло стекло, но даже таким зеркало было необычайно красивым, чтобы убирать его с глаз долой. Оно напоминало об увиденных иллюстрациях, изображавших Версальский дворец, и, в конце концов, Даниэль решил, что хочет поставить зеркало в своей спальне. Уж лучше стоять в комнате смотрителя, чем пылиться, забытым в углу; очень осторожно он поднял тяжелое зеркало и отнес к себе.

Начался дождь, и капли время от времени стучали по стеклу, когда порывы ветра сбивали их с курса. Даниэль надел плотное пальто, быстро глянул на свое отражение и покинул свои комнаты, положив в карман мастер-ключ от замковых дверей.

После короткого завтрака он вышел на улицу. Ветер дернул дверь, и Даниэль запнулся, стараясь удержать ее, чтобы не хлопнула. Было холоднее, чем накануне, и он решил осмотреть все как можно быстрее. В саду уже ничего не цвело, слишком поздно для этого, и мертвые листья шелестели под ногами, пока он шел к дальнему сараю. Возможно, «сарай» было не самым подходящим словом. Это было крепкое каменное сооружение без окон, с тяжелым замком на двери. Если верить записям предыдущего смотрителя, у посыльного был свой собственный ключ, и поэтому Даниэль не удивился, обнаружив внутри различные запасы.

Сгорбившись на ветру, он бродил по замерзшему саду. Сухие, почерневшие стебли, торчащие из земли, указывали, что летом там вырастут розы и гортензии. По замковой стене карабкались сморщенные ветви плюща. Даниэль обошел всю территорию замка, осматривая остальные постройки, но не нашел в этом ничего интересного. От двух зданий остались одни стены, в одном не было окон и дверей. В дальнем конце сада, на опушке леса, Даниэль заметил небольшой ряд стоящих камней и решил, что быстро посмотрит на них, а затем вернется в замок.

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это могильные надгробия, высеченные из неотшлифованного камня. Молодой человек опустился перед ними на колени, силясь прочесть едва различимую гравировку. Мох разросся по камню, что тоже затрудняло чтение.

Он ходил от могилы к могиле, рассматривая надписи. Самые последние даты относились, видимо, к началу века, и Даниэль задумался, не могли ли они быть последними членами семьи барона. Другие могилы настолько обветшали, что невозможно было разобрать ни дат, ни имён, но он предположил, что они тоже принадлежат кому-то из ранних владельцев Бренненбурга. Даниэль сделал мысленную пометку: проверить, не сохранилось ли в библиотеке генеалогическое древо.

Он поплотнее закутался в пальто и поднялся. Ветер яростно кусал его за щеки. Из-за моросящего дождя казалось, что вокруг висит туман, а мерзлая земля быстро становилась слякотной. Возвращаясь внутрь, он подумал, что как только придет весна, он как следует уберется на могилах. Место последнего упокоения этих людей, кем бы они ни были при жизни, не могло оставаться в таком удручающем состоянии; над ним и так нависал темный лес, а единственная стена замка, обращенная к нему, была без окон.

После ледяного дождя, встретившее его тепло замка было успокаивающим. Даниэль поднялся по лестнице и прошел в правое крыло. Ему хотелось заглянуть в библиотеку с тех пор, как барон впервые упомянул о ней. Сквозь открытые двери в коридор проникали лучи бледного света. В воздухе медленно кружилась пыль. Даниэль с любопытством заглянул в каждую комнату: небольшие кабинеты, в которых стояли обращенные к окнам кресла, маленькая столовая с задернутыми тяжёлыми бархатными шторами, гостиная со старым пианино, по-видимому, комната для гостей, и наконец, дверь с латунной табличкой «Архив». Дверь была приоткрыта, и Даниэль вошел туда. 

Он оказался в длинной и узкой комнате с высоким потолком. На одной стене было несколько больших окон, выходящих на лес, на другой – большая картина, изображавшая корабль, плывущий сквозь бушующие волны. Между картиной и еще одной дверью висела тяжелая занавесь, закрывая что-то от любопытных глаз. Даниэль приподнял ткань, подняв в воздух клубы пыли. Закашлявшись, он увидел перед собой зеркало. Растрескавшееся, с отсутствующими тут и там кусочками стекла. Мужчина позволил занавесу опуститься.

\- Какая жалость, - пробормотал он. – Но, по крайней мере, оно не такое красивое, как мое.

Даниэль сомневался, что среди имеющихся запасов и инструментов у него найдутся подходящие, чтобы починить зеркало; другого выхода, кроме как заменить все стекло, он не видел. Скорее всего, ему придется передать зеркало посыльному, чтобы отвезти в город и отреставрировать там.   
  
Дверь рядом вела в просторную комнату, стены которой были уставлены высокими книжными полками, доходящими почти до потолка. Даниэль зажег фонарь у двери, обернулся, и больше не смог сконцентрировать свой взгляд на одной точке. Он с тоской провел пальцами по корешкам бесчисленных книг; многие из них были на немецком, но также он обнаружил книги на латыни, французском и английском. Беглый осмотр библиотеки подсказал, что барон Александр был весьма педантичен относительно своей коллекции. В комнате не было ни пылинки, а книги располагались в идеальном порядке, расставленные по авторам, темам и названиям. Даниэль не смог сдержать улыбку – барон явно ценил свои книги так же, как и сам англичанин. И ему это нравилось. По крайней мере, у них было что-то общее.

Даниэль не мог оторвать взгляда от полок и набрасывался на все, что мог найти. В голову пришла мысль, что его наниматель был очень образованным человеком, если конечно, фолианты не принадлежали кому-то другому, доставшись барону в качестве наследства. Целые секции были посвящены анатомии и биологии человека, ботанике и лингвистике, всемирной истории, изобразительному искусству. Он даже нашел небольшое собрание, состоявшее целиком из книг об известных музыкантов и нот для фортепиано.

\- Удивительно, - выдохнул он с трепетом. Даниэль наугад доставал книги, пролистывал их и откладывал, чтобы прочитать. Многие из них были такими старыми, что трудно было поверить, как они еще не развалились на части. Кто-то явно любовно о них заботился. Некоторым книгам было больше сотни лет, если верить датам выпуска, и язык, которым они были написаны, был таким устаревшим, что Даниэлю было сложно понимать написанное. Он вспомнил, как его старый профессор рассказывал, что семья барона была известна многими своими членами, прожившими удивительно долгие жизни, и внезапно, молодой человек задумался, а сколько же лет его нанимателю. Определённо, больше, чем кому-либо, ранее встреченному Даниэлем. Он подумал об Александре в детстве, десятки лет назад; он взрослел и рос среди этих книг, и Даниэль представил, каким он мог быть в юности. Сколько бы ему ни было, от шестидесяти до восьмидесяти, он совершенно точно вырос в совершенно другом мире, не таком, в каком рос Даниэль; как представитель знатного рода, он видел, как начинались и заканчивались войны, как восходили на престол и оказывались свержены короли, как на картах менялись границы государств.

Даниэль закрыл книгу и оставил на своих коленях. Он подумал о бароне и неожиданно испытал желание поговорить с ним, услышать его историю. Если бы он только знал, когда Александр проснется.

От внезапного сквозняка по стенам заплясали тени от свечей. Даниэль выглянул из окна, посмотрев на мокрую землю, на которой уже появились первые лужи. Разрозненные мысли кружились в его голове, и молодой человек смотрел в бескрайнюю пустоту над верхушками деревьев, пока дождь не превратил окружающий мир в бледную, расплывчатую картину.


End file.
